Death Note Redone
by VenaHope
Summary: What if, instead of Ryuk a girl from our world, a Shinigami, ends up dropping her note?
1. Chapter 1 Rebirth

I looked at my surroundings. The sky was dark, everything was all rotten, and ruined.

It looked oddly familiar.

Hold on, is, this, the...Shinigami World?

"What is a human doing here?" I turned to see a group of Shinigami, sitting around. I felt something on my back. I reached back, and found...wings.

Holy shit, I have wings.

Something hit my head.

It smacked my head, then landed on the ground. A silver pen fell next to it. I picked it up, and gasped. A Death Note. It was in English, in fancy, neat hand writing.

The corners of the Death Note had runic symbols on it.

I looked through it, it had no rules written in it. I sat down on the ground, and started writing the rules down.

Once I had finished my work, I looked up at the Shinigami.

"Hello," I said, what should I call myself? How about, "I am Vena."

They all mumbled a Hi.

I walked passed them, and found a reflective surface.

I gasped. I had changed. Not like a Shinigami, but, I had long dark brown hair down to my knees, braided to that is hung off my left shoulder, red eyes, and I was wearing a dark red dress that went down to my knees and to the floor in back lined with black lace, with black corset, the sleeves hung off my shoulders, and I had scull necklace, and black choker. I had on black tights, with black Mary Janes. I had on a over the shoulder black and purple bag, big enough for my Death Note. I also had a cloak on, the magically didn't effect my large black wings. I had black nails as well.

I was full on Shinigami. A pretty Shinigami.

Well, if I am a Shinigami, then might as well write some names down.

I looked over to the Human world.

2,000 years later.

After a little while, I had gotten over 100,000 years.

I had written a hole lot of names.

I wondered around the Shinigami world for a bit.

I wondered how long I'd been here.

I went near the Human world thingy. I missed it slightly. I had my Death Note in hand, when I thought of terrible idea.

"Oh well." I dropped my Note.

Smirking I flew down to the Human Realm. Near a School.

I looked around.

Wait, is that... Light Yagami?

He touched it, I darted behind a tree. "Damn it." I cursed. I think Ryuk was gonna drop his Death Note in the Human world, but I got in the way.

Great. I just screwed up Death Note.

I sighed, watching Light walk away with the Note.

I decided to wait five days before revealing myself. I can't screw this up. I went back to the Shinigami realm.

Everyone laughed at me for loosing my Note. But I gained a DO NOT mess with me reputation, so the other Shinigami were scared of me. So one look and they backed off.

Five days Later I flew down to the human realm, in a thunder storm, and went into Light's room.

He was laughing Kira style. "I see you've taken quite liking to My Death Note." I said in the most imitating voice I could muster.

Light turned and jumped. Not the full on terrified thing he did with Ryuk, but more the, HOLY CRAP NINJA PERSON. Sorta thing.

He looked me up and down, I was 5/8, so he was only about 2 1/2 inches taller than me. I pulled down my hood, my red eyes blazing.

"I'm Vena, a Shinigami." I said. Earlier, well, about 96 years ago, I had stolen a Scythe, one of the reasons I was so feared, was that the Scythe was infused with Magic, and could hurt a Shinigami, and I knew how to use it. The sharp it however, was not visible, as it only came out, when I wanted it to, now it just looked like a demonic staff.

Light stood up. "Shinigami Eh? What are you here to take my soul or something?" He asked.

I giggled. "Don't be ridiculous, that is a Myth. Anyway, I'm here because I dropped that, once a Death Note lands in the Human world, it becomes a part of it, the first human who come by it becomes the new owner. So that Death Note is yours until you either die, or forfeit ownership of it, in which case I will take your memories of the Note. But until then your free to do as you like." I said.

"It's Mine? So your saying if I use the Death Note I won't be punished?" He asked.

"Well, not while you live." I said. "But you will know the fear and pain all humans who use the Death Note feel. But when it your time to die, I will be the one to kill you." I said. My hand tightened on my Scythe.

He glanced at it. "Be warned, any human who has use a Death Note, can neither go to heaven nor hell for eternity. When you die, you will go into the MU, Nothingness. Unless I choose to take you, that's special little power of mine, that most Shinigami do not posses. If I decide to take you as a... shall we say apprentice. You can earn your Scythe and become the only other Shinigami to posses one, of, like all the others, you fail." I said.

I smirked at Light's face, his mouth gaping.

"Now you have something to look forward to after you die." I said, smirking.

Suddenly, there was knock at the door.

"Light?" It was Light's mother.

"It'll be alright, answer it." I said.

Light opened the door.

"Would you like some apples? The neighbors brought them over for us, why on earth is so dark in your room? You'll ruin your eyes sight."

Light took the apples and closed the door.

"Since the Note Originally belonged to me, only you can see me, unless I wish to be seen by others or there is somebody close to death."

"So my voice can also only be heard by you since you are the one using the Death Note, in other words, the Death Note is the bond between Light the human, and Vena the Shinigami."

I picked up a couple apple and slipped them in my bag. Ryuk will love these.

I saved one for myself, munching on it.

"Mm, it's been oh, a least Century since I last had human food, food in the Shinigami world tastes like dirt." I said.

"I just have one more question I wanna ask you, why was I chosen for this?" Light asked. I sighed.

"That is bit complected. But I'll explain as best I can." I said.

"I've done this all before, one way or another. Though it all gets very boring when the users go crazy and kill themselves. Ah, that's why I used to kill, up close and personal with this very Scythe. I'm probably the only Shinigami to actually use a Scythe to kill my victims. When a Shinigami kill with the Death Note, they get the remaining years of that human, but after I got a good 10,000 years, I got bored and started to kill in person, so I don't collect those years, however, in recent years things have gotten much to...boring. Your technology, the Internet, you humans no longer the same Naive being I used to play with, humans have lost glass, nobility, but Humans are even more ignorant with all your technology, you think yourselves smart because of your science, you think if man cannot prove something exists, then it does not." I explained.

"I was bored. So I decided to throw a Death Note at someone entertaining. You. But really, I'm just a bored Shinigami."

I finished.

"You we're bored?" He asked.

"Yep. The Shinigami world is, uh, well it kinda looks like the dessert with black sky and ruins everywhere. Very depressing. Most Shinigami are lazy. The only reason they write names down is because there afraid to die."

I said, "Look at how many names you've written, most humans don't write this much, but I wanna know why you only wrote the cause of death for the biker."

"If you don't write down the cause of death, the victim dies of a heart attack, and that's probably the best thing about the death note, Vena." Said Light.

"Hm?"

"You see I've already exhausted the list of the world major criminals. And eventually I'm gonna get rid of them all."

"Oh Really?" I asked, clearly amused.

"It's only a matter of time before people realize these criminals are being eliminated by someone. I want the world to know of my existence, that theres someone out there passing righteous judgment on the wicked." He said. His eye were Kira red now.

"Huh, you sound like me, back when I was younger, I was around, oh, 300? Killed so many, destroyed the Roman Empire." I said chuckled. I looked up at a curious, yet at the same time, Kira like, Light. "That's what your after?" I asked.

"Yes, you see, I've been bored to. I wasn't ready to believe it at first, but it's obvious now, there's something about the death note that makes Humans want to try it out at least once, I started killing off criminals, started with major ones first, then killed off the lesser ones through disease and accidental death. Only then will the world start to move in the right direction, full of people who've I judged to be kind, honest and hard working." Light explained.

"Ha, you do realize, if you did that, that would make you the only bad person left." I said.

"I have no idea what your talking about, I'm hard working honor student who's considered to be one of Japan's best and brightest." He said.

"And I, I will become the god of this New World."

I broke into fits of laughter.

Light looked at me irritated. "What?" He asked. "What's so funny?"

I was doubled over, I managed to catch my breath.

"Sorry, it's just I'm getting major flashbacks here. You remind me of younger guy version of me." I said. I looked into his eyes.

"This should be interesting." I said.

* * *

 **There we go, episode one. Please Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontation

'thoughts'

"speaking"

* * *

"Ugh, I hate school." I groaned.

"So boring. I'm going pop back to the Shinigami world." I said. Then flew up and away.

When I got to the Shinigami realm, I soon found Ryuk, and gave him about a half a dozen apples.

"So Vena, you really got yourself into a pickle didn't you?" Asked Ryuk.

"Yeah. But this particular Human seems interesting." I said. I turned and flew back to School, only to find Light wasn't there, so I flew back to the Yagami household.

"Hey, Light." I said. He was helping Sayu with her home work, then I remembered something.

"Careful Light, if any else touches the Death Note, they'll be able to see me to." I said.

Light froze for second, thinking, 'she waited until now to tell me this? Damn Shinigami.'

"Hey, don't dis Shinigami, I just wanted to see your reaction." I said.

'W-what? Did she...She can, here my thoughts?'

"Yes. I can."

'You can here my thoughts, well why didn't you tell me this earlier? Or better yet include it in the intrusions?'

"Because it's funny to watch what you do about."

'Damn you Shinigami.'

"Love you do Light." I said smirking.

Later on, Light wen through all this trouble to hide the Death Note rigging the drawer he keep it in with a fake bottom and if anyone tries to open it, it goes boom.

"Huh, usually when a human gets a Death Note the biggest problem is where to hide it."

Suddenly, a guy called Lind L Tailor came on.

L.

"Now we have live world wide broadcast from enterprise ICPO." Light's attention was grabbed and stared a the TV.

"I head up an hold enterprise task force with hold up in all nations. I am Lind L Tailor, otherwise known as L."

"What? Who is this guy?" Asked Light.

"Oh, L is one of greatest Detectives of the age, he's taken on the most difficult cases and managed to solve everyone of them." I explained.

Light's eyes widened.

"Criminals around the world are being Murdered by Serial Killer, I consider this act to be one the most atrocious acts of murder in history, I will not rest until the person or persons responsible is brought to Justice. Kira I will hunt you down, I will find you."

"Most atrocious act of murder in history? Did everybody forget about the Holocaust? Over Dramatic much? He seems certain he'll catch you." I said.

"Hm that fool, he'll never find me." Light held up the Death Note.

"He'll have to get this first, and as long as the police don't find it there won't be any evidence to convict me. Which means that catching will be absolutely impossible. I anticipated that the police might get involved and that something like this might happen."

"Kira I can guess what your after and what you hope to achieve however, what your doing right now, is Evil."

That made Light snap.

"Evil? I AM JUSTICE! I PROTECT THE INNOCENT AND THOSE WHO FEAR EVIL! I'M THE ONE WHO BECOME THE GOD OF NEW WORLD AND ALL THOSE WHO DEFY THAT GOD THOSE ARE THE ONE WHO ARE TRULY EVIL!" He yelled.

He grabbed a Pen and wrote down Lind L Tailor.

"Guess your to stupid, L."

40 Seconds Later.

Lind L Tailor was dead.

Light started to Laugh, Until a huge L appeared on screen.

"I-I had to test this just in case, but I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without being there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me Kira, if you did indeed kill Lind L Tailor the man who you just saw die on Television, I should tell you that he was an inmate, who's execution was scheduled for today, that was not me. The Police arrested him in absolute secrets y so you wouldn't have heard about on TV on the internet. It appears not even you has excess to these types of criminals."

I laughed. "He got you there."

"But I assure you L is real, I do exist, now, try to kill me! Whats wrong, hurry up come on! Can't you do it?"

"Well Kira it's seem you can't kill me after all, so there are people you can't kill, you've given me useful hint. Let return the favor, although this was announced as a world wide broadcast, the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Kanto Region of Japan. I had planed to announce this as world wide broadcast, but it looks like that won't be necessary I now know were you are. The Police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident but in actuality the first of your victims was in Shinsuku. Of all the Criminals that had recently died of heart attacks this one's crime was by far the least serious. Further more his crime was only ever recorded inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this theory, you are in Japan, and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of it's large population, and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you I never expected things to go this well but, it won't be to long now, before I am able to sentence you, to death. Naturally I am very curious to how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting you can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."

Light stared at the TV.

"Really, he's going to sentence me to death? Sounds interesting, I accept your challenge L."

This is going to be fun.

* * *

In Japan somewhere.

"L/Kira, I will hunt you down where ever your hiding and I will illuminate you!"

Light: I am

L: I am

Both: Justice!

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please Review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Dealings and Changes

I munched on a chocolate bar, watching Light, who was on his computer.

Several files popped up.

"Well isn't that interesting, it appears the police are already suspecting a student." He said, taking a sip of coffee.

"That's an issue." I said. Light put the coffee down. "If the cause of Death is written within forty seconds of that persons name, it will happen. If the cause of Death on not specified, the person will simply die of heart attack. After writing the cause of death details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes and forty seconds. That sound right to you Vena?" Asked Light.

I finished my Chocolate. "Yeah, your point is?"

"In other words, if I write down the cause of death, then I should be able write down the time of death as well, shouldn't I? Looks like I'll be able to provide you with more entertainment now."

* * *

"What? I-I don't believe this, another 23 victims yesterday, are you sure?" Asked Chief Yagami. "Are these confirmed?"

"yes." Was his answer.

"The day before, there were another 23 victims, he's killing one off every hour on the hour." Said the Chief.

"Considering this has been going for two week days." Started one cop.

"It does punch some holes in theory that our suspect is a student."

"Maybe not, anyone can skip two days on school."

"You missing the point." Said L from the computer.

"It does appear less likely now that Kira is a student, but that's not the message he's sending us by doing this. Ask yourselves, why every hour? And why are all these victims in prisons were there sure to be discovered immediately? Why not other criminals like before? I believe Kira is telling us that not only can he kill from a distance, but he can also determined the time of death. But something's not right. As soon as we began to suspect that Kira was a student, the pacing of the killing changed as if to contradict that Theory. Coincidence? No. To convenient. This can only mean Kira has access to police information. It's obvious now. This a direct challenge to me."

* * *

"I'd say L is probably starting to sweat a little by now, what'll really make his job difficult is that I've deliberately left about fifty criminals alive for times like this." Said Light.

"Hm." I said, eating a candy bar.

"If L's as good as they say, by now he should be starting to suspect someone with connections to police.

* * *

'So Kira has found some way to obtain information from the task force headquarters. this is one fact that cannot be ignored.' Thought L standing up.

'But what does he get out all this? What is he hoping to achieve?'

L frowned. He had to figure this out.

* * *

"There's one thing I don't understand, why did you clue them in that you have connections to the police?" I asked.

"Well my real agenda is to get close to L. So I can eliminate him." Said Light.

"And how exactly to you intend to do that?" I inquired.

"You still don't understand human beings in this world there are very few humans who trust each other. And it's no different for the police. What's especially important is that L and Police don't trust each other at all. Think about it, could you trust someone who's name and face you don't even know? When L discovers that I'm somehow getting confidential information, he'll be obligated to investigate the police to find the source of the leak. When that happens it'll only be a matter of time before the police start resenting L. On the surface it'll look L and investigation team are working together to try to catch me, but in reality L will investigate the police, and they will in investigate L. I don't need to find L, I'll let the police do that for me, and when they do, that's when I'll eliminate him." Explained Light.

I laughed. "Do you really think that'll work? He is L, I doubt the police will find anything, however, they will distrust L." I said.

"Yes, that's what I'm counting on." Said Light. I sighed.

We reached school, and that's when I felt as though I was being watched.

Wait. Raye Penber. I walked over to the window as the Teacher prattle on about X Square.

The class ended soon and we were on our way back to Light house.

"Light, don't be alarmed." I said. "But were being followed by another human. Male. I think he's a cop." I said.

Light paused.

"It's really starting to creep me out." I said.

'That's problem, I'll have to get rid of him as soon as Possible.' thought Light.

"Well hurry up with that because as long as we're being watched like this, I can't eat Chocolate." I said.

We reached home and Light was having a monologue in his head.

"Light." I said catching his attention.

"I may have mentioned this before, but when a shinigami writes a human's name down in the Death Note, we get the humans remaining life span. When Human writes down a name, there life span, is not increased. However, another thing about the shinigami, is that we can see the name and lifespan of every human we come in contact with, so we always now exactly how many year's we'll get." I said.

"A Name and Lifespan?" Asked Light.

"Yes. Also, there's a deal that's been around, since ancient times. Between human who had gained a Death Note, and Shinigami." I said.

"What's the deal?" Asked Light.

"I can give you the Shinigami eyes. For a price." I said. "Half of your remaining life span."

"Half, of my lifespan?" Asked Light.

"Yeah, ifyou were suposed to life another 50 years it'll be twenty five, it's just year, then six mouths."

"I see. You couldn't just give me the names of people I wanted to kill?" He asked.

"Nope. It's against the rules of the Shinigami."

"So Basically, your saying I can't just borrow your powers, I'd have to pay for them." He said.

"Correct. Do we have a deal?" I asked.

"If I agree, the Death Note will be only more easy to use." He said.

"So? What will it be?" I asked.

"Vena the deal is, out of question." He said. "I figured as much, just thought I'd let you know." I said.

"Let's get this straight, I-" I cut him off.

"Yes I know, you want live a while so you can rule as god of the new world."

"Why didn't you tell me of this deal when we met?" Asked Light. "Or you could have included it in the instructions."

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked smirking. Light sighed.

"You sure there's nothing else you could've told me ahead of time?" He asked.

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't." I said.

"Of course you won't tell me." Said Light. "I might have considered the deal if you'd offered me wing instead of eyes, just the idea of flying around sounds very god like, after all it's been mans dream since antiquity to fly."

"Oh yeah, like sporting wings would go unnoticed." I chuckled.

"I was only joking. Anyway if I keep bargaining eyes and wings next thing you know I might end up becoming a real Shinigami." Said Light.

"But who knows, I guess that could be pretty fun." He said.

He was thinking when suddenly he said, "That's it, I've got it."

"What?" I asked.

"I think I've just figured out how to find out the name of guy who was following me today."

"Then things should get pretty interesting."

"Yes, indeed."

* * *

Light called a girl. We walked of to space land. I new what was going to occur, so I didn't say anything.

She greeted him and got on the bus. Then later a man enters, he tells everyone to stay in there seats or die. Light got Raye to reveal his name. Then, Light dropped a piece of the Death Note.

"You there girl!" I blinked. Then smirked. I pulled out my Scythe. "Time to die." I said walking toward him. He yelled and screamed and started shooting at me. I just smirked sadistically.

"Sorry, but your gun is useless." I stated. He gasped and ran off the bus. Then got hit by a car.

"Tsk. Next time Light, just ask me to kill someone you want dead, I've been in a murderous mood lately." I said.

Light, of course didn't respond.

Raye Penber ran off.

* * *

Around now, was the time to change a few things.

But in order to do so, I need to become visible in this world. I need to appear human.

I stepped out of a sort of vale, taking a huge breath. My Scythe had turned into a necklace. I still had on the same clothing, although my wings were gone and my skin was more colored.

I smiled. I walked over to Light who was watching me as we were outside school.

"What did you do?" He hissed. "You vanished for a second." He whispered.

"Hey Light, who's your friend? The one with weird cloths?" Asked a guy. Light blinked.

"I became apart of this world. People can now see me." I said.

"Uh, this is Vena, she's a friend." Said Light to guy.

"Is she taken?" He asked looking at me. I looked at him disgusted. "Out of your liege." I said. I flicked my hair and walked away, Light behind me.

"Ugh, this is why I hate most male humans, their nothing but pigs. I slaughtered so many back in the old days. Rapists were quite common back then, and Raping wasn't a crime until later on, so I took it upon myself to avenge the women they hurt." I said.

"Not all guys are like that." Said Light.

"Perhaps, but even you use girls, granted not for sex, which is why your still alive." I said.

After a few minute of Light pestering me about why I revealed myself to the human world, I interrupted him.

"Did you know your name spelled backwards in English is I'm-A-Gay?"

"..."

Light's face said it all.

* * *

 **Please review.  
**

 **How do you think L will react to Vena? Will she be a Kira suspect? Most likely. Will she be able to be contained? Nope. Will she put hot peppers in L's cake?**

 **Spoilers.**


End file.
